Project : Zodiac Origins
by JetStriker96
Summary: "I thought I was the only one...I thought I was the only one who had abilities that exceeded Mobians from the days of the 'Blue Blur'; until I met her," (There are more...more like us...) "What did she mean by that...are there others who share my abilities and want to use them to protect...or are there others that just want to use their powers to harm and enforce. I must know!"
1. Warning Page

**WARNING**

The following story takes place a century after the events of Sonic The Hedgehog(canon) game series, therefore, no official characters will make appearances unless mentioned, recognized with honor, or made into legend.

The following story does include character personalities that may or may not subject to their zodiac sign...but then again astrology is never 100% accurate...hell it's not even 50% accurate.

Story has similarities between other genres and cartoon/shows/manga/and or anime, I want to take the time now to state I own none of the mentioned characters and/or shows that maybe hinted to be similar too(I can't help it these characters are inspirational and I'm going to try to be as original as I can)

Contains Profound language(rarely but has some),Indecent scenes(as soon as I can think of some properly)

Please enjoy the story with an open mind, and I'm aware I'm not the most experienced when it comes to fic writing, so I insist on critiques as well since I'm going to develop with each chapter I intend to make

Inspiration from the following Heroes:

Batman

Deadpool

Spiderman

Beast Boy

Sonic(well…duh)

Nightwing


	2. Zodiac Rising

-Sin Beach City, Dark Alley,1:34AM-

"PLEASE ANYONE! HELP ME!" A blonde hedgehog was running in the rain trying to escape her pursuer, she had some distance from the bar she swiftly exited and could feel the deviant chase her down and breathe down her neck like before. The hedgehog quickly turned the corner and tried to devise a plan into hiding her presence, in the corner of her eye she spotted a dark alley and for a split second was torn to choose as she looked down the barren road that lead to the innermost section of the city. She weighed her options until she heard footsteps splash from a distance, then louder, and louder as if each step was signifying the creep's relentless search for her. In an instant she dropped all doubts and chose to remain hidden in the dark alley's shadows behind a dumpster.

"Come out little girlie…" *splash* "I know you're around here somewhere…I can smell you…your perfume…you're stringing me along girlie." *splash*

The hedgehog tried to muffle her voice with both of her hands as she could hear herself whimper and shiver behind the garbage dumpster, hoping, praying, believing that the tyrant would just leave her alone.

*splash splash* "I'm getting closer girl…I hope you're ready to take me on all alone." *splash* "I know I'm a lot to handle, my previous 'mates' have sworn on it" *splash* "I'm getting closer little girl, come out and play." *splash…splash* "You're over there…" A gloved finger was pointed towards the dark alley.

She heard every word emitting from the stalker's mouth, realizing she made a terrible choice. She immediately thought on how it wasn't the first time she screwed up; she was only trying to have fun. When she stopped shivering and attempted to peak out to locate the stalker; the dumpster was moved aside with great force.

"Found you, my seducing prey." Rain started to pour even harder, the dark alley was lit as soon as thunder clapped behind the tall devilish cat that stood above average height hedgehog. "Now come back with me, and I'll be sure that the boys and I will show you a good time." The cat reached out and grabbed the hedgehog with one hand and used the other hand to muffle her pleading cries "But before that, I'm going to have fun with you, MYSELF!"

She started to whimper as she couldn't scream for help, that her pleas were ignored, that she was going to raped by a guy and his gang; she was just teasing him just 30 minutes ago. She was holding back tears and trying to plot her way out of it until it was made clear.

"There's no way out of this little pussy, I'm going to tear so many holes into you, that way the boys will all have they're fun, at the same damn time." The rapist started to hug to the hedgehog onto his body and slowly force her hand to reach down…

"You know. Taking rejection normally starts out with a simple no, but I can tell you can't get a clue can you?" 3 shurikens shot out from the deeper part of the alley and impaled the rapist's hands and his left ear. Upon impact the cat roared in agony and threw the hedgehog down near the dumpster.

"AAAAAARGH! What The Shit!" The cat started to pick out the throwing stars that hit his hand and threw them to the ground, he then lifted his left hand to feel on his left ear to realize he got a free ear job…only it was bleeding with a mess. "You, BASTERD! Who do you think you are!? Cutting the ear of Dejogen the Great! Come out you COWARD!" Dejogen was enraged as he couldn't see the source of his new cut marks and wanted to pound that source into nothing but dust.

The hedgehog tried to set herself up to take a look at her "almost rapist" and wanted to escape; yet she felt a compelling need to stay to witness who had heard her cries of help, who had decided that enough was enough.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE MISSY! After I get my payback, I tend on screwing the life out of you for this!" Dejogen attempted to jump at the hedgehog to hold her down, but in a flash of silver, two more shurikens curve in from the corners and hit Dejogen's palms. "AAAAAH! Cut. THAT. SHIT. OUT! SHOW YOURSELF! RIGHT NOW!" Dejogen roared.

"Fine…if you want to see who's responsible for continuously animal-blocking you," from the depth of the dark alley, two white eyes peered out and emerged from the shadows. "It's only fair since I know this girl has zero interest in you." a metallic boot took a step forward; a symbol glowed blue under the two gleaming white eyes.

The hedgehog started to wipe her tears away from her eyes to keep her vision clear as she saw a second metallic boot step out of the shadows to reveal a body that seemed to defuse from the darkness only to form a black skin-tight jumpsuit that had a moderate amount of tuft hair peel out of the chest region. She started to stare in awe, as the blue glowing symbol she saw earlier was "H" that was curved outward on both ends and each side had a piece chopped off of the "H"; the top right and the bottom left. The only thing she thought was odd was how the two white gleaming eyes; was actually part of a mask that had two protrusions sticking out of its head.

"So YOU'RE the one that's been throwing these…'ninja stars'. You're nothing but a little runt." It was true, the masked vigilante was only slightly taller than the hedgehog girl by a couple of inches. "So you little basterd…how do you intend on dying today." Dejogen crossed his arms to seem intimdating…and to also hide his hands due to the both of them bleeding.

"Well…since you did attempt to rape this little angel here, I intend on making you suffer before you hit the grave." The masked stranger took off his utility belt that had countless shurikens, throwing knives, even throwing darts to ground and got himself in a fighting stance. " And believe me…I'm going to enjoy beating you to a pulp" The vigilante stated as thunder clapped behind them in the rain.

Dejogen laughed loudly. "You? A tiny little man playing hero? Defeat me?" He laughed even harder as he finished the sentence; closing his eyes for mere seconds. "Don't make jokes when Death is staring you in the face." Dejogen opened his eyes to find that the stranger wasn't near the hedgehog like before; instead Dejogen heard a whistle tune in his right ear and a loud boom of thunder as the masked stranger appeared behind him.

The moment Dejogen's eyes met the mask's eyes behind him; the stranger delivered a windmill kick to the hulking cat's right ear. Before Dejogen could roar in agony, the masked stranger vanished and reappeared in the blink of an eye in front of Dejogen. Before he could react, the stranger slammed his fist into his stomach, began to jab into the tall cat's chin, and deliver the final blow by dropping to the ground and jamming his metallic boot into the tall cat's left ear in sync with the thunder clap with the first and final strike.

After the last impact to the head, into the bleeding; sliced ear no less, Dejogen succumbed to the pain and fell down to the right unconscious. The hedgehog stared in shock as the masked stranger flipped himself back upright, only to swing his attention to her. The eyes of the mask stared her down for a lingering moment followed by a bone-crushing silence.

"You should've called the cops the moment you ran out of the bar." The stranger turned his back on the girl and made his way towards the knocked out cat.

"I…my cell phone's dead…it's kind of why I left in the first place." Rain continued to pour but with a steady pace. "I was just teasing him and…I guess I was stringing him along. I was just innocently flirting but I could tell he had the stench of liquor on him…" The hedgehog started to stand up on her own slowly. "I want to thank you..." The hedgehog started to slowly walk over to the masked vigilante. At this time she noticed he had two slot holes on his back. "For saving me from…that ungrateful DICK!" she yelled from the top of her lungs.

The masked stranger looked back and nodded. "No big deal…I was just on a rain run. I needed the exercise anyway." The stranger started to move the lifeless cat towards the dumpster and picked up his utility belt that only fashioned two pouches. The stranger then put two fingers on the right side of his mask and the "H" glowed blue again. "Yeah…I want police to come down to a dark alley on," The stranger stepped out into the streets to peer at the street signs; "On SW Ace Street and NE Torrent Avenue, check the dark alley near the abandoned building, there should be a thug responsible for the other rape cases, knocked out in front of a dumpster." The stranger looked back at the hedgehog. "I was just doing a night watch…you better hurry, guy could either die or have his gang look for him, so this time be swift about it." With that the stranger's crest stopped glowing and he removed his fingers from the mask.

"You know…I never caught the name of my savior…may I ask what is your name?" The hedgehog was drenched in water as her top was literally see-through at this point. She started to shiver as tried to cover up her chest region.

"You're cold…we should get you home…what's your address." The stranger felt it was time to go as he felt the rain start to pour lightly.

"I live on…Ulrich Road…the corner house just before turning into Lantern Road...but I don't walk with strangers, and you haven't answered my question." The hedgehog wanted to get his name so she could properly thank him by calling him his name, and then 'properly' thank him.

"Pisces…I go by the alias Pisces…and whom do I have the pleasure of rescuing." The stranger turned around to face the mysterious hedgehog he saved and spread his blue bat wings.

"Yuki…Yuki the Hedgehog. Thank you, for saving me I mean." Yuki walked up to hug Pisces, when she got close enough, she wanted to embrace him.

Pisces hugged her tight and flew off into the rain, Pisces flapped his wings to shield Yuki from the rain and started to descend towards the street Yuki mentioned until he landed in front of the one story house that was located around the corner, the house didn't speak as extravagant, but it did have an air of coziness and unwrapped his arms around Yuki.

Yuki snuggled against Pisces. "Will you…come inside with me?" Yuki raised her head up to the mask and started to remove it slowly, revealing the hero's lips. She gently brushed her lips onto his.

* * *

><p>*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP*<p>

"WAAAH!" Yuki awoke from her slumber and found that she was in her bed and grasped her head as her blonde bangs came down on her hand. "It was a dream?" She looked around her bed to notice it was cleaned up, devoid of another's presence in the area, she looked to her right where her alarm clock was blaring '9:30'. "It felt so real…I mean the last thing I remember was pre-gaming…" Yuki grumbled as she took a look at her television set and saw her reflection, she was a mess, at least her hair was; she tried to recollect last night but with no result, she decided to follow her daily morning routine. Yuki yawned, picked up the remote, turned the T.V. on, and went to the bathroom to fix up her hair.

"BREAKING NEWS; Dejogen the Cat or Dejogen the Great has finally been captured, police force stated that they found culprit unconscious near a dumpster. Reports state that the beating that Dejogen received was from the vigilante known under the alias as 'Pisces'. Investigation has further discovered that Pisces is indeed responsible for this recent criminal beating as the vigilante had left his trademark shurikens that appear to have sliced through Dejogen's left ear and punctured both sides of his hands."

Yuki rushed out of the bathroom to recognize the image that showed on the television set displaying 'Pisces', a bat-like body in the black jumpsuit with the mask of two white eyes and the same 'H' symbol on his chest.

"That's him…that's the guy that saved me…but I can't remember what happened after I…" Yuki touched her lips. "Who are you Pisces…who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Ok, not going to lie, I admit I probably screwed up a bit here and there, but please review and critique, I figured it would be a good idea to start off with a few forgettable characters.)<strong>

"_Mystery shrouds around the anti-hero who deems himself Pisces, what mysterious ways has he taken to obtain such power, why does he only rescue the weak but abuse the injustice, what is Pisces angle...and what powers does he hold" _

To Be Continued


	3. What Happened

-Sin Beach City, Yuki's House, 2:17-

Yuki snuggled tightly against Pisces, "Will you…come inside with me?" Yuki raised her head up to the mask and started to remove it slowly, revealing the hero's lips. She gently brushed her lips onto his and attempted to remove the rest of the mask, until Pisces hands shoot up to gently grab them and remove them away from the mask as he stepped back

"I'm sorry, but I must decline." He let go of her hands and pulled his mask down all the way to hide the lower portion of his face. "I can't endanger an innocent life. If I go in there with you…criminals will come looking for blood." Pisces turned around ready to walk off.

Yuki wanted to protest but deep down, she knew he was right. "Well…again thank you for saving me…I should at least give you something for your troubles." She walked up to her door, unlocked the locks, and opened it. "You know something to remember me by…" Yuki turned back as she was trying to finish her sentence only to see nothing stand behind her in the drizzling rain.

Yuki walked inside her house and walked slowly to her room. She opened her door and started to undress, stripping down to nothing but her bra and panties. The thought of Pisces rang in her head as she started to rub on her own body. She then fell back on her bed and continuously thought of what would've went down if he had just followed her.

Outside the house hold around the corner, Pisces had just recently landed on the rooftop of a building looking down on Yuki's house.

"Isn't it adorable to see how one can lust for a stranger with ease?"

Pisces swiftly turned around to see who had uttered the rather crude sentence, seeing nothing but structure of the upper region of the building. "Who said that, normally I'm the one that can reach high altitudes undetected…but I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Really? That's funny. Back where I'm from, I'm normally the one who doesn't get caught or heard." A blur of yellow sped by Pisces and barely brushed past him as he dodged its attempt of touching him. "Fascinating. You can locate where I am and dodge me at the same time. How are you doing this?" The yellow blur formed a speeding ring around Pisces waiting for an answer that she already knew why...she just wanted to be sure it was him.

Pisces white eyes stared at the same spot of the circle as if trying to make out an image of his opponent, he continuously stared at the core until; under his mask, his eyes began to change from its regular brown hue into a glowing turquoise coloration. "I can 'sense' you. It's almost as if my eyes can see through your speed, and my ears can detect your movements…also," once his eyes under the mask completely changed colors and started glowing, Pisces shift to left and tackled his opponent to stop its movements.

"Aaaah." The speed ring vanished once Pisces made contact, and a silence fell as the rain continued to drop at a steady pace.

Pisces felt weird now…he felt as if once he tackled the speedster…his head was on a pillow of some sort. He then lifted his eyes to find his face a centimeter away from to slightly above average breasts of a yellow cat that was in a blue skin tight suit with black outlines ; a tint of red started show through his mask as he realizes he just tackled a girl.

"Ow, that really hur…" The yellow kitten locked eyes with Pisces' mask for a moment and noticed where his head was as she looked at how he had his arms around her. "MEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!" She quickly sped out of his reach and turned around covering her chest as she was blushing as well.

Pisces attempted to walk up to her and apologize, but the girl quickly slapped him with her tail before looking back at him peeved.

"How rude of you! To tackle a lady just to grope on her boobs!? How could you!" The girl shrieked at the masked anti hero.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Pisces started to rub on his cheek. "From the way this conversation was going, it sounded like you were trying to fight me…I'm sorry again, I'm a little bit on edge." He walked past the yellow kitten and sat down on the edge of the building's roof.

Feeling unsure whether to slap him some more or to push him off the edge to see if he truly was…who she thought he was. "You saved that girl a while ago didn't you?" The yellow kitten decided to follow Pisces' actions and sit beside him.

"Yeah…her name's Yuki. I don't know why but lately I've been watching her."

"Typical. You're a masked pervert aren't you?" The yellow kitten now had a Cheshire smile that would make even the Cheshire cat jealous.

"NO! I told you I didn't know you were…" Pisces looked down ashamed. "A girl…that's not why I've been following her…I feel like I've met her before…and when I tackled and finally got a look at who you were…I feel like I should remember you too…but I can't" Pisces started to rub his head as he felt agony kick in.

"Do you know you're name?" The cat raised her head expecting an answer that was determined to know.

"All I know is…I go by this title…or this name…and it's said to signify this thing on my chest." Pisces pointed to the "H" symbol that started to glow once he pointed to it, once it started glowing, blue outlines shined around his suit as if his suit was supposed to match her suit. "They say it means…'Pisces', so I just went by that name. Wherever I went, criminals, robbers, and rapists started calling me that every time I encountered one…well except the one I handled today, but still it was almost as if I was a legend of some sort." Pisces brought his head up and turned to look at the kitten, who pulled out a similar mask to his, only it was fitted for a cat and had whiskers painted on it. "…Who are you?"

The cat stood up and stashed the mask in a bag she had next to her that she had on before she got tackled and pointed to a symbol that was located on her back; the symbol looked as if it had a "V" with a dangling tail. The "V" of the symbol seemed thinner than the dangling tail. "I'm called Capricorn…and you my pervert, was once known as Pisces…or in this case still known as Pisces but suffering from a case of amnesia." Capricorn turned around to face the dumbfounded anti-hero and placed a hand on her hip. "Yup there's that stupid, dumbfounded look on your face like the ol' days"

"What next? You're going to tell me that I was part of a secret organization?" Pisces stood up to challenge the shorter kitten.

"Well I would answer that question…but let me ask this one. Would you believe me that Yuki was part of this organization too?" Capricorn smirked at the end of her sentence.

Pisces eyes shot out from behind the mask as the mask eyes displayed his shock by extending slightly. "That's not…likely."

"Right…just like how it's unlikely that you of all Mobians…A 'Bat' nonetheless can transport himself without the use of his *coughcough* enhanced wings*cough* and has the precision of an sniper veteran that served at least ten years in wars no one wants to dare mention." Capricorn started taking steps towards Pisces and noticed he was taking steps back.

"How do you know I can teleport…how do you know about my enlarged wings…" Pisces dodged her as she attempted to pounce on him. "What the hell, you were just complaining about how you didn't want me on top of you!" Pisces dodged again. Capricorn was starting to use her agility to pounce on him, until he vanished and reappeared in front of a wall in between the building he was on top of and another building that had its brick wall completed.

"Thought you could get away from me didn't you?" Capricorn dashed in front of Pisces by running down the wall of the building and finally lunged after him and pushed him to the ground. She was now centimeters away from his mask. "First of all, I'll answer your questions in order, my little pervert. We used to be a team…the three of us. Back then your teleporting was more of a defense mechanism that only activated whenever you need a quick dodge; but I can see it's gotten unstable since your suffering from a little 'identity crisis'."

Capricorn started to lean in on his body. "Second, you were the last one. The last experimented assignment. Codename: Pisces. Your wings were deformed before we met, and after the transformation, the enlarged wings were a positive side effect from your 'creation'. Capricorn started to remove the mask.

"Third and most important to you if you want to stay alive around me." Capricorn took the mask off to stare into the eyes of a light brown bat that had brown eyes as his powers were deactivated. "I'm the one allowed to be on top." Capricorn was barely a centimeter away from Pisces face and would've kissed him…but oh how she loved being a tease; she sat up, got off of him and started to wag her tail in front of his face. "This is a no-no, you little pervert. No seducing in a dark alley." She cuddled her face and turned away from him to hide a blush and a smile.

Pisces shot up pissed this time, feeling humiliated and blushing furiously. "WHAT THE FUCK! I'M THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE SAYING THAT! YOU WERE PRACTICALLY ALL OVER ME!" Pisces realized his mask was off his face and looked to see Capricorn holding it in between her two fingers and purring. "…I'm going to need that back."

She looked back and started licking the mask. "I'm sorry, but once I lick something, that something belongs to me; and me alone." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Besides, don't you want to know more about Yuki and how she's involved in all this?" Capricorn tugged at her bag rearing to leave.

Pisces received a pain splitting headache as soon as Capricorn let the name 'Yuki' slip out and dropped to the ground clutching at his head. Pisces quickly got images of how Capricorn and another girl with them continuously teased him flirtatiously. It was almost as if his brain was running playbacks in his head that he feels he should remember.

"Pisces? PISCES!" Capricorn dashed in front of Pisces and kneeled down to him and looked into his now his blank eyes. Capricorn pulled out her mask and put it on, she then put Pisces mask on his face to conceal theire identities. "I guess I'll have to explain more at my place." She took off the back pack and placed it on Pisces back and lifted his arm and started to carry him. "Wow he's definitely gotten lighter…poor thing hasn't been eating as much as he used to." Capricorn made her way to Yuki's house to take a walk down memory lane. "Soon you will know the truth." With that Capricorn dashed down Ulrich Road and was headed east, away from the Sin Beach City.

* * *

><p>-Uncharted Island, Helios Secret Base, Time Unknown-<p>

Pisces teleported the two girls alongside him away from the underground cave as explosives went off. "Well damn, I can't understand why we got sent here." Pisces stood up facing the rubble of the cave.

"Clearly we got the lucky end of the rope and got the recon mission."Capricorn sarcastically remarked as she started to dust herself off. "Besides it's not my fault our 'leader' choose paper instead of rock!" Capricorn was head to head with Pisces at this point.

A blond hedgehog was already up and taking a look at the damage all three of them caused. "We need to send in a report. Our mission's complete since we did manage to ruin Helios plans." The blond hedgehog turned around as her hair was waist length and she had a red tattoo on her right arm that was shaped like a "+", with an arrow extending downward from it.

Capricorn looked at the blond hedgehog. "Nah I'll handle it, I think I want to enjoy the island breeze for a bit."

"What? Why? I can just fly us to headquarters."

"Nah, I want some beach time! Besides I want to see if it's possible to run on water anyway." Before Pisces could make a remark, Capricorn dashed off over the never ending sea with blinding speed and proved her hypothesis correct.

The blond hedgehog walked over to Pisces and places a hand on his cheek, pinching it. "She's knows it's my turn to mess with you today."

"Now isn't really the time to do this. I feel like Helios kind of blew up all his hard working experiments with a bit too much ease…I don't know why but…my instincts are telling me to stay alert." Pisces was blushing as the blond hedgehog started caressing his legs. "Sag can you please stop. Now really isn't the time."

Sagittarius groaned as she backed off of Pisces to look into the air and recognized an air carrier in the air fly above the island, she immediately generated her weapons; twin sub-machine guns the moment she spotted a 'sun' like symbol under the jet's belly. "Pisces…I hate it when you're right."

Pisces turned to look up and was in shock to see the jet come into his view as it flew off in the opposite direction of Capricorn. "That's Helios'…jet…if it's backup why isn't it landing here?" Pisces thought for mere seconds, until his eyes glowed turquoise. Pisces knew what was about to happen and grabbed Sagittarius and took off into the air but it was too late.

The jet flew above the island after dropping a missile at a distance that was heading straight for the island that Pisces and Sagittarius were on. "The missle has been delivered. Helios should've evacuated and the three rogue Zodiac agents have been dealt with." Once the missile finally made impact with the island's volcano, a nuclear explosion arose from Capricorn's distance. She was literally out of range when the missile was launched and witnessed the explosion occurring on the island she just left mere minutes ago."Sagittarius. Capricorn. Pisces. Eliminated." The jet flew off further west.

"no….No!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A pain shrieking scream was heard after a blinding light took over all form sight.

* * *

><p>Pisces awoke to find himself in a bed, completely stripped of his suit. '…it's that dream again…' He looked to his right and found a digital clock that displayed the time. '11:18AM' He turned to the left and noticed that he wasn't in an average house…or his old abandoned house. He was in a location he just couldn't recall. 'There it is again…that feeling as if I should know this place. Why do I feel like something is weighing me down.' Pisces tried to shift around, but realized he was being held down by the yellow kitten that he met earlier in the night.<p>

Capricorn was snuggling into Pisces chest and was sleeping on top of him. Pisces started to blush furiously as he could tell just by touching, Capricorn wasn't wearing any undergarments "Capricorn…" she just dug her face into his chest hair to ignore the call. "Capricorn…wake up."

"Pisces, shut up. I love sleep more than I love messing with you." She started rub her face on his chest hair.

"This place it feels familar…and why I'm having these dreams…and how you know Yuki." Pisces blush was starting to disappear as he felt uneasy.

Capricorn lifted her head and pouted as she placed her chin on his chest. "You know for a pillow you ask a lot of stupid questions. We're in a safe house that I bought just in case the organization would turn on me and classify me as a 'rogue' agent." She looked up into Pisces eyes and felt hope slip into her emotions. "And it sounds to me you're getting your memories back." She then rested her head back to its previous position; she could hear his pulse. "In your dream…who was with you?"

He thought about it for a second and found it odd that of all times, he could remember the dream…just not what happened after. "I was there…"

"No shit Sherlock…anyone else?"

"…You were there. We had an argument about something…then you went off saying you'll give the report by foot, it was just me and a blond hedgehog…she started flirting with me."

Capricorn flicked his nose.

"Ow! What was that for?" Pisces looked down at Capricorn's glaring eyes.

"That's for letting her flirt with you. What part of 'you belong to me' do you not follow?" Capricorn got off of Pisces unhappy to hear of his lucid dream. She got out of bed and started to stretch. "I'm surprised you didn't get aroused since Sag was flirting with you...that mischievous girl." She had her arms crossed and wagged her tail slowly, refusing to look back at Pisces.

"There's more…she looked like Yuki…but she had a tattoo on her right arm…and then I grabbed her, started running off into the air and flew. We saw a jet fly over us and then a nuclear explosion happened…after that it was blank." Pisces sat up and turned his legs to the edge of the bed.

"…so that's what happened when I decided to ignore your instincts and do my own thing." Capricorn sighed. "I almost lost my two best friends," Capricorn turned to look back at Pisces as he had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Yet here you are making that stupid face…and Yuki…you two are…alive and well, but you don't remember anything else do you?" Capricorn uncrossed her arms.

"I want to know everything! What was I like before? What am I to you two? What happened to our 'team'?"

"Pisces…so much has passed over the last year that I haven't seen either you or Yuki…or I should call her Sagittarius." Capricorn said as she took a few steps closer to Pisces. "When we get back to Sin Beach City, we need to jog her memories…I can't believe what I'm saying but," Capricorn placed her hands on Pisces' knees "**You** need to jog Sagittarius' memory."

* * *

><p><span>To Be Continued<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...not sure how to explain this story is taking a turn away from what I thought it would be, yes I was going to make Yuki part of the reason Pisces lost his memory but I changed it up I guess...IDK.<br>**


End file.
